


Going Back To The Past

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, Remembers Past Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Being reincarnated into the modern world was hard enough, but being the only one out of all of your friends, family and lover, that was just cruel. OC/(You'll see)





	Going Back To The Past

_"Hello!"_ \- Greek

"Hello!" - English

 

A young woman of 23 walked down the streets of Athens. Imelda shoved her hands into the pockets of her blue skinny jeans for warmth. Her hands were a bit cold, but not much. Compare to the winter in Winnipeg during the winter time, Athens was more or less late spring for her. People shuffled back and forth around her to reach their destinations, wherever those might be. Imelda could not blame them, since it was 11 degrees Celsius in the middle of January. She pulled out one of her hands and started to unbutton her jacket to let in some cool air on her hot skin. It was funny, being migrated from Italy at a young age one would think that this was cold for her as well; but this was not the case.

Today she had a mission to accomplish, and she could care less about whatever obstacle that was in her way. She was going to complete this personal mission of hers if it was the last thing she'd do.

Imelda ran her left hand through her short dark curly brown hair. The wind blew by with an accent of sweet scents of flowers. She looked down the ancient side walk to where the scents came from, only to discover there was a small flower shop. This was a surprise for her, because for the last day and a half, since she had landed in Athens, she hadn't been able to locate a single flower shop. She wasn't sure why that was, but she was glad that there was at least one still in existence. Call her weird all you want, but for her flowers were extremely important. They were the inspirations of her clothing line.

She walked down the old slightly cracked stones. Her brown Greek style flip flops _clicked_ and _clacked_ as she descended down the tiny hill to the shop, which took her only 2 minutes. The shop was small as it was set almost unnoticeably at the side of the street. Its strong stone wall stood tall, as if time hadn't affected it one bit. A small cardboard sign hung behind the glass window that said ' _ανοιχτό_ ', in other words _open_. The young woman opened the door and a small _ding_ of a bell echoed throughout the shop.

" _Welcome_ "

An elderly voice announced from behind the counter. Imelda looked up and saw an elderly lady. She wore a one shoulder dark blue dress, which brought out her equally as dark blue eyes. Her white straight hair reached her back only to be brought together in a low pony tail. Her face didn't once shown a smile, but her kind eyes said it all.

" _Hello_ "

Imelda greeted back. Ancient Greek had changed quite a bit throughout the last few millenniums, but it wasn't up to the point of it being unrecognizable. With the knowledge of Ancient Greek, the young woman managed to learn the modern day version rather quickly and successfully. So, without anything else to say, the brown headed woman looked through the flowers. Many of them appeared to be all seasonal flowers, but nothing really caught her eye. There were very few flowers of winter that also hadn't caught her eye. After what felt like hours, her green eyes fell upon one flower. It was a beautiful red and white amaryllis. It was fully blossomed as it showed its beauty to the whole world. Something about it just called out to her. Maybe it was an old memory that contained the same flower.

She remembered it well. One day in Ancient Athens, there were adventurers that returned from another land. They brought all kinds of fascinating objects, but none caught her attention other than that one flower. A amaryllis. At the time she was intrigued by it. It was the most beautiful flower she had ever laid her eyes upon. Unfortunately, she didn't had the guts to walk up to one of those adventurers and ask for one. She didn't believed that they'd give it to her at the time. To her surprise, the guy that she loved walked up to one of the men and bought one amaryllis from them then returned to her and gave her the flower. It was a precious gift, one she treasured greatly, even after it withered away as time went on.

The memory of the man, her childhood friend, brought a sad smile upon Imelda's face. Her heart ached at the thought of him. If she wasn't a strong woman, she would have cried right then and there just at the thought of him. She had to remind herself that this wasn't the time, she had some business to take care of. Imelda took one amaryllis out of the herd of flowers and walked to the counter. The elderly woman asked her with a secret smile:

" _Is that all?_ "

" _Yes_ "

The elderly woman stared at Imelda for a few seconds before she announced how much that one flower cost. Imelda was rather confused about this woman, with the way that she gave her the knowing look, but took out a few euros and handed it over anyways. After they were taken, Imelda turned around then left the shop to do her mission: To rediscover the ancient parts of Athens and to visit a few places that she spent much of her time in her past life.

One thing for sure, much has changed since the glory of Ancient Athens. The streets were so busy once upon a time, much busier than that of today. Some things were the same, but not much. She remembered how people greeted each other warmly, almost cheerfully, but now people stared down at their cell phones, ignored other people around them, with few exceptions, and just wanted to get home. It wasn't her home any longer, she quickly realized. This Athens was like an alien planet that she landed upon. It didn't felt like home.

As she walked down the ancient sidewalks, Imelda thought back to her past life. She gone by a different name, Adrasteia. She was the eldest child of a shop keeper whom sold clothing of all types to different people from those of the higher class to those of lower class. Imelda wouldn't put her family in the commoner class, but they weren't exactly nobles either. They were, one could say, in between; what today would be considered as the middle class.

Imelda had one other sibling, a brother whom was younger by a few years. His name was something that she could not remember clearly. They weren't extremely close, more like acquaintances. Imelda wasn't sure why that was, but it was like that for as long as she managed to remember. Her mother she remembered slightly, but not that much. Imelda was much closer to her father than her mother, whom clearly preferred her son over her daughter. Imelda could have cared less, but there were times when she was jealous of her brother for having their mother's attention for most of the time.

Then again, Imelda most likely had been the same with her father. She was  daddy's little girl, but was given more freedom than most girls at Ancient Greece. She spent most of her time with him when she wasn't at school and doing her chores. He taught her everything he knew about his business, from how to make the clothes to selling them, to how to make the clothing themselves. Later on in her life she had taken over her family business instead of her father, which was even more unusual since it was always the son that inherited the business, not the daughter. But she didn't believed that her brother cared much, because he was more into literature to care for fashion. Imelda believed that her past life had heavily influenced on her choice of career. Not that she complained, she very much enjoyed her career thank you very much.

Then there was her childhood friend. God, was he one of a kind. At first she hadn't really cared much about him. He was clumsy, crazy, and overall annoying, but then again he was also kind, funny and a genius. Imelda never saw the good characteristics in him until she turned 10. She wasn't sure what changed her mind, but she started to become less annoyed with him and even asked her father if she could hang out with him more often. You see, her father and his father were really close friends, to the point that one could consider them brothers. So, from an early age the children were 'forced' to hang out together for long periods of time. For her it was more forced while for her childhood friend he enjoyed being in her company.

Later on in her life, she begun to fall for him. He wasn't exactly good looking much like the other guys during their adolescence, but puberty treated him kindly as they reached their adulthood years. Although it wasn't the looks that caused her to feel drawn to him, but more his personality. Too bad for her that he was in 'love' with another girl at the time. Imelda called it a crush more than anything else. It wasn't until they finished school and were separated for 5 years that everything changed. Once they were reunited, which was more or less bumping into each other on the streets, that their relationship took an interesting turn. His actions became more personal, not that of friendship.

Imelda almost chuckled at her naivety at the time. She truly believed at the time that there would never be any romance between them. So, you could guess that it was a pleasant surprise when she discovered that he had felt the same. It may sound rather cliché, but it took a lot to get them to finally become a couple. It was rather comical and embarrassing because when they announced their courting to their fathers threw their hands into the air and screamed ' _finally_ ' at them. If it wasn't for Imelda, she knew for sure that those men would have ran outside to tell anybody that was in their path about the 'good news'. It seemed that they gave their fathers quite a hard time with them beating around the bush.

Imelda sighed deeply. She raised her hand to stare at the amaryllis. She brought it close to her nose and inhaled deeply the light sweet scent. A small smile appeared on her lips. It was then that she remembered something that almost brought tears to her eyes.

Imelda was the only one that was reincarnated into the modern world.

How did she know that? With her position, as well as the fact that she was the youngest daughter of the boss of a big company, she had the right resources to search for all of her friends, family and lover: Only to discover that she was the only one left. She had used their names to search for them. She used their past occupations to search for them. She had done everything that she could think of, but in the end came back with empty hands.

Imelda wasn't one to really care much for the Gods, Goddesses, the afterlife and so on. She was what you called a heretic during her past life and more so in this life. She didn't held the same belief as many other religious people in the world. She believed that there was a higher up, that was for sure, she also believed in the afterlife, but after her own experience through death and rebirth, she wasn't about to follow the ideas that reincarnation was nothing but a joke.

Imelda put the flower inside the pocket on the upper right corner of her jacket; then walked to the more ancient part of Athens. Throughout her small adventure, all she discovered was ruin after ruin. At some point she stumbled upon an extremely old area, but a very familiar one at the same time, her school, the Prometheus Academy. The brown headed woman looked around, to make sure that no police officer was there. This was a restricted area after all, she really shouldn't do this; but, then again, since when did she care? She jumped over the iron wire and made her way to the school. The academy was just like everything else, a bunch of ruins. The once beautiful sight of buildings looked crumbled as time itself placed a blanket upon it, with weeds, flowers, trees and everything else that Mother Nature controlled taken over as they half way buried the school grounds.

Imelda simply walked around, slowly, as she took everything in. Sometimes she opened the locker doors only for them to break at her touch and tumble onto the ground with a loud _bang_! At some point, the brown headed woman walked up to the fountain of the school, which now was missing whatever statues that were on there and no water came out of it. Although she was surprised when she discovered an elderly woman, sitting on a rocking chair as she knitted something in her hands. Imelda simply stood there with her mouth hung open in complete confusion at the odd sight. Before she said anything, the woman spoke in English:

"Welcome back to the Athens, Adrasteia."

Imelda's muscles tightened and she straightened her back. How did this woman knew her old name?

"Who are you?"

"You're not alone." The old woman replied as she ignored the question. Imelda's heart started to beat faster. No, this woman was playing with her. This wasn't real. "Come back in 2 years and you'll find the one you're searching for. Keep that flower, it'll guide you."

Imelda shook her head, she opened her mouth to reply, to deny everything that she heard, but when she looked back the old woman was gone. Startled, the young woman looked around her surroundings quickly, as she tried to relocate that stranger. She begun to run all around the school's grounds, in search of that woman, but in the end she came back empty handed.

She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun started to set. Closing her eyes, she exhaled loudly. Well, at least she managed to complete most of what she planned to do. Still, who was that woman? What did she meant that she needed to return in two years? Why was the flower so important? What did she meant that it would guide her? Confused and frustrated, Imelda left the school grounds to return to her hotel.

She had a lot of planning to do.

-ooOOoo-

2 years had gone by and Imelda had returned. She wasn't sure why, but that old woman had not left her mind for the last two years. Her words were still as fresh as the day they've met. The flower that she brought back with her to Canada  never withered away, for some odd reason, so she turned the flower into an accessory, a necklace. Ever since she turned it into a necklace she had never took it off except for a few rare occasions.

So, here she was, back in Athens like that day two years ago. Not much had changed, if anything at all. Imelda walked down the same stony sidewalk like that day. She headed to wherever her feet took her. Imelda was crazy, she had to be. Why did she bothered to follow that old woman's orders? Why had she returned after she completed her mission? None of this made sense! She didn't noticed that all of a sudden her neck felt naked and a _clank_ was heard behind her, so when she almost sighed loudly in annoyance a deep voice said behind her:

" _Hey! You dropped your necklace!_ "

Imelda turned around and nearly fainted as a familiar person stood in front of her. She would have if the guy hadn't grabbed her wrist to steady her then asked her in disbelief:

" _A-Adrasteia baby?_ "

" _N-No, it can't be, y-you're dead!_ "

Imelda choked out in disbelief as she replied automatically in Greek. She was in near tears as she stared at the man in front of her; her lover. He looked similar to that of his past life, but different at the same time. He didn't looked like he flew too close to the sun, but still had that somewhat crazy hair of his that she loved to fool around with whenever she got the chance. His eyes were the same shade of brown, his skin was olive toned and he wore an outfit that didn't hide much of his body's built; just like in his past life. Looks could take a person so far, but the fact that he knew her old name sealed the fact that this man was her husband, Icarus.

Imelda broke down in tears, happy and relieved at the same time that she met somebody from her past life, and it made things a whole lot better with the knowledge that this was her husband. The man wrapped his arms around her then pulled her into his chest, as he rubbed his hand up and down her back to comfort her.

" _This has to be a dream._ "

Imelda whispered into his chest.

" _It's not, Adrasteia baby, it's not a dream._ "

Ignoring all the strange stares that were thrown into their direction, Icarus gently led the woman that he loves away from the public eye and somewhere more private. This moment shouldn't be thrown around in public. It was a private, happy, moment for the both of them, whom both believed that they were all alone. They had a lot of catching up to do, that was for sure.

Hidden from the public eye, the elderly woman with the white long hair grinned at the duo as she covered her head with the hood of her cloak then disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
